


Late Night

by kittydaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydaehyun/pseuds/kittydaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first attempt at writing something!</p>
<p>hope you liked it :)</p>
<p><a href="https://twitter.com/bapdom"> twitter </a>, <a href="http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/238447"> aff </a></p></blockquote>





	Late Night

It had been late in the night when I woke up to the sound of the front door opening, hearing footsteps nearing the bedroom door I dived more into the duvet and closed my eyes.  _Can’t help myself for being such a scaredy cat when it comes to dark_. 

After all, I have never slept without Yongguk after the doctor revealed that I was pregnant.  _First man in history, which is why they’ve been spoiling me ever since_. I sighed in relief because those were Yongguk’s footsteps not some thief that thought today was just a nice day to barge into the house late at night and do something.

 

The bed creaked as I felt the soft mattress dipping from his weight on it, feeling arms around me and a tiny kiss on my nape I smiled knowingly that yongguk would never leave me unattended for a whole night  _but I quickly turned it into a grimace since I’m still angry that he came too late_

“I know you’re awake himchan no need to act it out” I still didn’t turn to him.

“Aw baby come on I’m sorry okay, you know I can't do anything, the boss had to assign me since I’m the only one with the night shift today” he said, kissing my neck and all the way to my cheek. I tried squirming out of his embrace, though it's useless since I’m abviously much weaker than him.

 

Hands circling around my now so huge tummy, I couldn’t hold it anymore  _oh god it has just been a few hours and I miss him a lot already,_  and turned around to face him when I received a quick peck on the nose that resulted in me giggling and nuzzling my face in his chest while inhaling his intoxicating smell that I can’t get enough of.

“That’s my cute wife” yongguk said, making me blush and hide my face while feeling him pressing his face to my hair and swirling it around his fingers “What did my babies do today?” he asked while he moved the hand that played with my hair in-between us while shuffling a bit to make room for him to reach my belly and pat it.

 

“Nothing, just lots of eating and lazing around throughout the day and waiting for my hubby to return home safely” I said, pouting to him fishing for extra compliments. “Oh my god how can you be this damn cute!! What did I do to deserve someone like you!” he said squeezing me in his arms.

 

I could see that he was tired from work so I tried shutting him up with a quick kiss on the lips and closed my eyes “let's sleep” I said and heard him chuckle.

 

“I love you” he kissed me on the forehead and closed his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something!
> 
> hope you liked it :)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/bapdom), [ aff ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/238447)


End file.
